Long Lost Siblings
by akatsuki-fan-18
Summary: Two girls were trying to finish a story but they didn't expect to meet their long lost siblings in a different world. be nice this is my first fanfic and im trying to get it right.
1. Sleepover Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ (you will see the reason for this later in the chapter) nor do I own Naruto. I do not own the character Mary either she is my friend in real life. The char Kati is mine tho.**

**Chapter 1: Sleepover Gone Wrong**

A shrill bell rang out signaling the end of the school day. Some students got on the buses to head home. Others got in their cars. A few just started walking home. Two such girls cut through the senior parking lot heading in the direction of the taller one's house. They were having a sleepover that weekend and they were both excited. They planned to work on their fan fiction on their joint account and possibly start a new story.

"So how is your chapter coming along, Mary? Have you finished it yet?" Kati asked. Kati was the taller of the two at 5'3". She had dark brown hair down to the middle of her back. She had hazel eyes and really pale skin.

"No, not yet. To be honest I'm kinda lost on it." Mary replied. Mary was the shorter one at 4'9". She had dark brown eyes and her skin was a little tanned.

"Well do you need help on it? Maybe we could get it done together."

"OK! I've got it saved on my flash drive."

By this time they had made it to Kati's house. They walked in and noticed there were no sounds in the house. That meant that Kati's brother and parents were not home. Also no barking could be heard and no cats came to greet them. Kati walked into her parents bedroom looking for Pan, their dog, and noticed that she wasn't there. Nor were Margo or Mia, their cats, in there.

"That's odd. My brother should be home, as should my parents. Maybe my brother is at his friends house."

"Is Pan here?" Mary asked.

"No. Maybe Mom and Aaron took her to the beach."

"Where are the cats?"

"They are probably outside. They stay outside almost all day. Any way lets start working on the story." With that Kati led the way to her room where her computer was. She blinked when she noticed it was off. "That's odd. I left it on this morning running my game.

"Could your brother have turned it off?" Mary asked after setting her bag down on Kati's bed.

"No, he's not allowed in my room. Maybe it shut down to do updates." She pushed the power button to turn it back on. A few minutes later the welcome screen came up. She logged on and waited for her settings to load. "So how far did you get on the chapter?"

"Well not far really. I really don't know where it's going. I was just going to post it up and then go off your chapter. By the way nice background."

"Thanks." Kati replied, turning back to her computer. She paused when she saw the background. "Hang on. I had a DBZ background up when I left this morning, not a Naruto one. I don't even have a picture of all the Akatsuki."

Mary blinked. "Then how did you get that background? And is it just me or did that picture just move?"

"I think it did. But how can a picture move?" There was no answer from Mary. Instead she heard a thump. Before she could turn around and look, however, her vision started to go black. A few seconds later she blacked out.


	2. Siblings Found?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Hana. Hana is my best friends nickname and she gave me permission to use that name. Rina however is mine.**

**Chapter 2: Siblings Found?**

It was a peaceful afternoon in the Fire Country. The birds were singing. There were two people walking along the forest path. Both were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them, however that was where the similarities ended. One had silver hair and purple eyes. He had a large three bladed scythe on his back. The other one was wearing a hood and mask. He had strange red and green eyes and no weapon that you could see. The silver haired one was muttering under his breath and the other one was growling in annoyance. They both froze a few minutes later when they saw two girls laying in the middle of the path. Neither were hurt, but both had been knocked out it seemed.

The two men walked up to them and looked down at the two girls. The silver haired one nudged the taller of the two in the side with his foot. She had blonde hair that was down to her waist. She was wearing a deep purple tank top and mini skirt. The skirt had a small silver bird on the bottom left hand side of it. "What do you think happened to them, Kakuzu?" he asked.

"I don't know, Hidan." Kakuzu replied from where he was kneeling down beside the other, shorter girl. She had silver hair and was wearing a black shirt and a pair of deep blue pants. "We should take them with us back to the base. They might be useful for getting more money."

"All you care about is fucking money, Kakuzu." Hidan said, picking up the blonde headed girl. Kakuzu picked up the other one, deciding not to respond, and they started on their way back to their base. It took a few hours before they got there but the girls never stirred. Everyone looked up when they came in with the girls over their shoulders.

"Who are these two girls? Why have you brought them here?" Pein asked.

"Kakuzu said we should bring them here, Leader-sama. We found them laying in the middle of the fucking path." Hidan replied, laying the one he was carrying on the couch. Kakuzu set the one he was carrying in one of the chairs since she was small enough to.

"Thats odd." Itachi spoke up. "They have similar chakra signatures as two of our members. Almost like they are family."

"Really, Itachi? Whose chakra signatures do they match?" Pein asked, surprised.

"Well, hers," he pointed to the blonde, "matches Deidara's. And hers," he pointed to the other one, "matches Hidan's. It's almost as if they are siblings."

"WTF! She can't be my sister! My sister disappeared years ago!" Hidan exclaimed.

"That's impossible. My mother said my sister died when we were three..." Deidara said quietly, while staring at the blonde.

At that time the girls started to stir. The blonde was the first to sit up and open her eyes. When she noticed the Akatsuki she froze and simply stared. The other one sat up in the chair and looked around. When she spotted the Akatsuki she jumped. Then she spotted the other girl. "Um...Rina? You ok?" she asked, calling the other girl by her nickname.

The one called Rina jumped at the sound of her friends voice. "Uh, yeah. Just a little startled to see the Akatsuki. What about you, Hana?" she replied, also calling her friend by her nickname. She turned around to look at Hana to see if she was really ok. When she saw her, however, she froze. "Um, Hana? You look different."

Hana blinked. "So do you, Rina. Since when do you have blonde hair and blue eyes?"

It was Rinas turn to blink. "Since when do you have silver hair and purple eyes?" She then turned to the Akatsuki. "And do you guys have a staring problem? That is really getting annoying."

"Your name is Rina?" Deidara asked weakly. When she nodded he started. "That was my sisters name. How do you have the same name as her?"

"Was? What happened to your sister?" Rina tilted her head to the side.

"My mother said she was killed along with my father when we were three." he answered.

"You were twins? Wow that's gotta suck. Well I used to have a twin brother but my father said that he and my mother were killed."

Hana blinked again. "I thought you lived with your mom, Rina. Is Leah just your step mom then? And what of Davey? Is he just your stepbrother?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah. they are. It's strange though. Our situations are the same. Could our parents have lied to us to keep from finding out? If so then why?"

Deidara blinked this time. "It's possible. What I don't understand is why they would do that."

"This is all fucking good, but that still doesn't explain why the other one has similar chakra to me!" Hidan cut in. "And why the hell does she have the same name as my sister?!"

Hana stared at Hidan. "I do? How is that possible? My grandmother never told me I had a brother."

"What about your parents? Don't you live with them? If not what happened to them?" Hidan inquired.

"I don't know what happened to them. My grandmother said she found me abandoned on her doorstep when i was four. I have no memories of my life or my parents before that."

Hidan simply stared at her. "My sister disappeared when she was four. Well damn, I guess you are my sister."


End file.
